Betrayed Love
by sweetlittlefox
Summary: It started off with wanting to get assignments done. Now a new gang has arrive. How far will Izaya go to save the one he loves. Izaya x Mikado. Warning: Blood and Violence in later chapters. (Used to be called The Somewhat Normal Day)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**

**So this is my first story so if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't in any way own the characters or the show Durarara**

**On with the story :D**

* * *

It was just a normal boring day for the infamous informant broker Izaya Orihara who was patiently sitting at his desk waiting for at least someone to ask him for information, which quite frankly hasn't happen for the past two to three hours. So he then decided to pay a certain monster a visit since he had nothing better to do, getting up from his chair and grabbing his trademark fur jacket, he headed out the door and off to Ikebukuro to mess with the monster.

On the way to Ikebukuro he spotted a rather familiar student wearing the Raira Academy's uniform, a smirk plastered on his face as he decided to follow the student, waiting for the right time to make his move.

Mikado was in quite a hurry to get home as he had two assignments due the next day and frankly he didn't have much done on either one of them, when he finally approached his small apartment (little did he know someone has been following him basically the whole way home) he grab his key out of his pocket.

"Mikado-kun!"

"Eh?" Mikado quickly turned around and saw the one and only Izaya Orihara right behind him.

"Um…Orihara-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ah Mikado-kun, does everything I do need a reason? Hmm~" Izaya said with a wide grin. Mikado was starting to get quite nervous, Masaomi warnings were screaming in his head to get away from this man, as he is dangerous and god knows what goes through his mind! So Mikado looked at the man and seeing that he was waiting for a response from the boy.

"I guess not…Orihara-san" trying to get the conversation nowhere so the man had no choice but to leave, but seeing as he is dealing with Izaya nothing is impossible.

"Guess you're not the talkative type hmm Mikado-kun, well instead of us just standing outside your apartment lets go inside nee~"

Mikado swore he had a mini panic attack inside his head, what should he do? Should he run? Call Masaomi and see if he stay at his place? Oh god he is screwed.

"Mikado-kun!" wined the informant in front of him; "you're not listing to me!" he pouted.

"Um...Orihara-san, I'm sorry but I am quite busy…I have assignments due maybe some other time?" Mikado hated himself for stuttering and making it sound like a question.

"Mi-chan"

"Huh?"

"Your new name that I have decided to give you, as you were standing outside the door like a statue and I personally think it quite suites you"

Next think Mikado knew Izaya grab the key and basically let himself into Mikado apartment, "Mi-chan come inside!" wined Izaya, Mikado knew there is nothing he can do now and so he silently accepted his fate for whatever was going to come and stepped inside.

For the next hour Mikado was just sitting at his computer doing his assignments, but his concentration was mainly on Izaya as he was sitting next to Mikado watching his every move and putting his smart remarks in every now and then, Mikado was hoping he would get bored and just leave, knowing he was a busy person and that he shouldn't be wasting time watching kids do assignments like a creeper.

"Ne Mi-chan"

Oh god, what does he want, thought Mikado as he slowly turned to face a pouting informant.

"Um…yes?" Mikado said with worry.

"I was thinking about someone and to come to a conclusion about this certain someone and to what I was thinking…"

"What is it?" Mikado cut him off, he was starting to get annoyed as he busy and just having some person come into his apartment and distracted him from his work was really pushing his patients to the limits.

Izaya looked at Mikado with a questioning look, as Mikado realised that cutting the informant off what most likely not the wises choice he had made in his whole short boring life.

"And I was going to say something nice to!" Izaya said getting annoyed at being cut off.

"And why should I care about this person you were thinking about?" Mikado said with a tone of annoyance

"I think you should care Mi-chan as the person I was thinking about is you!" Izaya said with a chirp in his voice, Mikado just sat there dumbstruck wondering why on earth this so called mad man would be thinking of him. Wait…to kill him, yup Mikado is going to die right here and now, and all he can do is pray that this lunatic will just change his mind and let him live for another day.

"Mi-chan! You're looking quite pale! Are you ok?" Izaya leaned forward staring right into the boys bright blue eyes. Mikado could only stare back waiting for the informant to make his move.

"I'm not feeling to well, um… maybe you should leave so I can get some rest" Mikado was hoping that this would work.

Izaya looked disappointed seeing as he wanted to stay longer but seeing as the boy didn't seem to well he better leave, but first he better do what he came to do in the first place.

"Ne~ Mi-chan, before I leave I have something I would like to tell you" he voice was normally different from usual, before Mikado could reply.

"I like you"

And with that he blew him a kiss and said "I will be waiting for you tomorrow afterschool Mi-chan!" and close the door behind him.

* * *

**So I am not sure if I should keep it finish or write a new chapter so please review and let me know. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! :) I am sorry I took a while to update had exams and been pretty busy babysitting and yeah **

**But I do hope you all like it, I did my best with grammar and stuff (I am really bad at it) but I do hope I improve as the story goes on! **

**Here is chapter two!**

* * *

Tomorrow…

Mikado did not want tomorrow to come; he had two assignments due and most likely a creeper waiting for him after school. What were Masaomi and Anri going to say? He know they both hated him, wait everyone hated him!

1:04am, great and still one assignment left, Mikado set his alarm for 5:00am should get most if it done by 7:30am.

"_I like you" _

What did those words mean? Was Izaya just toying with him? He was most likely just messing around with him for his own personal gain.

Well the morning didn't go as Mikado planned, slept through the alarm and was now running late for school. Running all the way there and ran into Masaomi.

"Hey Mikado! You missed out on so much fun yesterday, I saw some really hot chicks!" Mikado was use to this happen every morning as they walked to school.

Mikado wonder if he should tell Masaomi about what happened last night, but he didn't want to make his friend worry, Izaya most likely won't even show up this afternoon, which Mikado was hoping for.

When the afternoon rolled around Mikado was drained, kept back after class to finish his assignments and so Masaomi and Anri left to go home without him, so Mikado was pretty positive that Izaya would have given up on waiting and went home.

Wrong.

He was there standing by the gates waiting for him, which a big smile and waving at him like some two year old child that was excited to great their parents from day care, yup Mikado just wanted to turn and run the other way, he wanted to stay away from this insane man.

So what did Mikado do? Turn around and went the other way, it didn't matter if it took an extra hour to get home, he just wanted Izaya to stay away from him, Masaomi had told Mikado what sick, twisted things that Izaya has done and hell, he didn't want to drag into it, yes he did want to have an excited life, but not one where he would turn up dead from being around this man. Izaya could at least protect himself while Mikado can't. Yes he did have the Dollars but he didn't want other people dead just for his sake.

"MIKADO! You're going the wrong way!"

Sighing Mikado turned around and felt like getting hit by a bus just so he didn't have to put up with Izaya, maybe he should go find Shizuo, he would defiantly help Mikado in this situation.

"Mi-chan, how did you go on your assignments?" Izaya said with a big grin.

"I would have done better if you left me alone last night" Mikado was not going to put up with Izaya so he had to be straight forward and tell him to go ruin someone else's life.

"Izaya, could you please leave me alone, and go ruin someone else's life, beside mine?"

"But-"

"I don't care! I just want to be left alone, away from you! You're a sick twisted freak! I know this is some game of yours and I am not buying it!"

"Mi-chan" Mikado then looked up at Izaya and immediately regretted when he had just said.

* * *

**I am going to be starting the next chapter on the weekend so please be patient and please tell me how how you thought of this chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaaa! I was going to start on the weekend but I kinda want to get out of doing my assignments so I said hmm I will only write for a bit, few hours later and bang! whole chapter done and nothing on assignments :) but I do hope you like this chapter and here goes chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

"I don't care! I just want to be left alone, away from you! You're a sick twisted freak! I know this is some game of yours and I am not buying it!"

Did Mi-chan just say that?

No, Mi-chan wouldn't say something so horrible; it must have been Masaomi or Anri they must of corrupted my Mi-chan so that he would stay away from me.

"Mi-chan"

Mikado then looked up at Izaya and immediately regretted when he had just said. Izaya had a pained expression on his face; he could see that Izaya was trying to keep his mask from shattering into a thousand pieces. What should he do? Knowing Izaya he could expect him to try and kill him, no just screw up his life and the only way out is death, or get shipped out overseas, the possibilities are endless.

"Why?"

Mikado looked up, he really didn't know what to do, how could he answer that? Any wrong move and he could really put himself into a really horrible situation.

"Mi-chan, what did I do wrong?"

Izaya voice was starting to get strained; he couldn't look at him, maybe it is just another one of Izaya games, but would he really go this far for something so stupid? If Mikado were to apologise would Izaya just laugh at him and call him a worthless human that fell for another one of his tricks.

Well here goes nothing.

"Izaya I didn't mean to hurt you, but why are you doing this?"

"Mi-chan I knew you didn't mean what you said! I'm – "

"Izaya answer my question!"

"Mi-chan I told you last night, I like you! Well at first I couldn't understand as to why I was spending my days just thinking about you, as all my humans shall be treated the same, I mean I love all humans! But for you, you seem to always be in my mind, I want to protect you, see you smile and I just love your big blue eyes, I may be new to this whole liking someone business but please give me a chance Mi-chan"

Mikado couldn't believe what he had just heard, was this Izaya way of confession to someone? But why him out of everyone else on this dammed planet! But he can't say no, if he did, he can see it now, if I can't have you no one can. So he had no choice but to say yes, but didn't he just say he wanted to protect him? That's a bonus so if he were in danger Izaya would go save him. So he didn't have to worry about getting killed.

"Ok, I will give you a chance but don't go stalking me, and I need my sleep."

Izaya's face lit up and crash tackled Mikado "ok I won't Mi-chan but I will make sure you will like me just as much as I like you"

Sure Mikado will most likely regret his decision as he is now giving a crazy lunatic a chance, no way in hell will he even kiss him, he knew he wasn't gay he liked Anri, well dating her just flew out the window.

"Well I'm going home, I'm tired."

Mikado didn't want to hang around Izaya any longer, so going home and having a nap sounded really nice at the moment.

"I will come with you~"

Ok so the old Izaya is back, he must have multi personality disorder or something.

"I'm going to have a nap Izaya" hoping that got through to him but it most likely didn't.

"It is getting quite late you can come stay at my place for the night it is Friday so you don't have school tomorrow and we can get to know each other better~"

"Why would I want to stay at you place for the night? I just want to go to sleep, don't you get it?"

"But Mi-chan~ you said you would give me a chance please! We have the whole weekend so we can get to know each other better, and I will get you some clothes tomorrow so you have nothing to worry about"

Mikado gave in knowing that Izaya would have harped at him until he went mad, but the main thing he was worried about Anri and Masaomi finding out, he didn't want to know.

This weekend will be a long and painful one for sure.

* * *

So the weekend was not how Mikado originally planned, having to stay at Izaya Orihara place was not what he wanted to do, he was originally going to sleep over Masaomi place instead, but now he is going to have come up with a really good excuse as to why he can't go. He wishes he could tell the truth but that would end up in a really messy situation.

When Mikado arrived at Izaya's apartment, two things can into mind, one was that the apartment was really nice and that everything Izaya owned was really expensive, and number two was where is Mikado going to sleep? Because that is the only thing Mikado really wanted to do. Mikado didn't really mind sleeping on the couch as it did look really comfy, but Izaya most likely had a spare room, the apartment was really big.

"Mi-chan~ are you just going to stand there in awe? Or do you want me to show you which room you're staying in?" Izaya said with a big smile on his face.

Mikado quickly came into reality and followed Izaya to which room he is staying in, the room was pretty big and had a double bed in the middle, and a flat screen TV across for the bed. Mikado wondered how much Izaya paid for the apartment, it must have cost quite a big, but then again Izaya did charge his clients double the amount then what the information actually would of cost.

Izaya went to the cupboard and grab Mikado some clothes to sleep in, and said he was going to finish up with work, Mikado didn't really care and went to go get change and hoped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I am glad this chapter was quite long :D it makes up for chapter 2 being a bit short -.-' sorry bout that but please tell me how I went! **

**I will try and get chapter 4 up as soon as I can :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 :D yay I am doing my best to keep everyone in character :) **

* * *

Chapter 4:

Mikado woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, he was going to try and turn it off, but something was keeping him from moving, Mikado managed to turn his head and saw Izaya sleeping quite peacefully, how on earth could he sleep through this alarm? Mikado managed to untangled Izaya's arms around his waist and turn off the alarm, 4:53am! Really? Why on earth would Izaya get up so early? Mikado wasn't sure if he should stay in the same bed or see if there is a spare room, he was thinking that this was Izaya's room. Mikado turned and look at Izaya, Izaya basically let his guard down around Mikado, sleeping in the same bed? Mikado could easily just kill him right then and there, but of course he wouldn't. Mikado then laid back down, he decided to try and get back to sleep, and then Izaya moved close to Mikado and wrapped his arms around him. Mikado tried to ignored the tight squeeze, after a while Mikado finally fell back to sleep.

Mikado sat up in bed and looked at the time 7:10am, Izaya is still asleep, Mikado then released he should of woken him up when the alarm went off, oh well, his fault for not waking up. Mikado then decided to go make breakfast for the both of them, while serving bacon and eggs he heard a big thump from the bedroom.

"I SLEPT IN!"

Izaya came rushing out half-dressed and looked like he was in mid panic, Mikado wasn't sure on what to do.

"Izaya are you ok?"

"No, no, no, no! I slept in! I'm late!" Izaya was looking around and grab his trade mark fur-trimmed jacket and his wallet that was on the table.

"I made breakfast, if you want some before you leave" Mikado wasn't sure as to why he made it for both of them as he hated the man.

Izaya turned around and was quite shocked to what he just heard, Mikado made him breakfast? Izaya looked at the time he had to be at an important meeting in ten minutes and he knew he was going to be late already, which is not a good thing since it was Shiki and that would not end well. Izaya would sadly have to turn Mikado down on breakfast, for once he felt bad, he would love to stay and eat but if he did, as soon as he would step through that door he wouldn't be coming back out of it alive.

"I'm sorry Mikado I am really running late for a meeting, I will be back around lunch ok ne~" and Izaya turned and left.

Mikado was quite annoyed he actually decided to do something nice and basically it was thrown back in his face. After eating breakfast, Mikado decided to go out for a while, he texted Masaomi and the decided on a meeting place.

"Hey Mikado!" Mikado turned and saw Masaomi.

"So, did you end up finishing all that homework you had to do?"

"No, I have done some but not all, I decided to take a break for a while" Mikado totally forgot about the excuse for not sleeping over at Masaomi place.

Masaomi suggest doing some girl hunting, Mikado just went along with it, Masaomi got turned down as always, Mikado always wonder how Masaomi could handle all those rejections, but it was Masaomi after all. Next stop was Russia Sushi for lunch, where Mikado and Masaomi decided to stop and have a break.

"So Mikado, when are you going to ask Anri out?" Masaomi always asked these question as such random times.

"Huh?"

"Come on, you should ask her out, before she gets stolen away by some other guy"

"But, I don't even think she likes me" Mikado didn't really like where this is heading.

"You are not going to know until you ask her out, or even ask to take her out for lunch"

Wait, lunch Izaya was meant to be back around lunch. Oh God.

"Masaomi, sorry I should get back to my homework."

Before Masaomi could reply Mikado ran out of Russia Sushi and sprinted back to Izaya's Apartment.

Mikado opened the front door and hoped that Izaya hadn't returned, but that hoped went down the drain as he saw Izaya shoes by the door.

"Izaya?" Mikado called out, but there was no reply. Maybe he was doing work, so Mikado went to the bedroom and saw Izaya spread out across the bed face down, Mikado didn't know if he was sleeping or well, that was the only thing he could think of.

"Izaya?" Still no response, Mikado left the room and went to the lounge room to watch TV. It was around an hour later when Izaya came from the bedroom; Mikado turned and was quite shocked to see that Izaya had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Are you ok?" Mikado knew it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think.

"I'm fine, being late always means suffering the consequences, especially since I was half an hour late." Izaya tried to put a smile on his face, but it didn't work.

Mikado was surprised that he was actually worried about the man, what other injuries did Izaya have? Is this the first time it's happened?

"Is there anything you need?" Mikado decided that he should ask, as it is the right thing to do.

Izaya made his way and sat next to Mikado, Mikado was concerned about him, which meant he cared.

"I'm fine Mi-chan"

"Have you eaten anything today?" Mikado leaned closer, he knew Izaya didn't have breakfast and doubt he had any lunch.

Izaya looked at Mikado, those big blue eyes that always captivate his heart, the way Mikado lips are slightly parted, Izaya would have then and there captured them, but with a busted lip that would of not worked out.

"No, but I am not hungry for food Mi-chan" Izaya lean forward and whisper into his ear. "I am hungry for you"

* * *

**I am going to post the next chapter when I get some more reviews :D so please tell me what you think of the story so far :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me a while to update :( my internet stick ran out D: so this is Izaya pov of how he kind of feel in love with Mikado :D**

**so I did re wright this a few times as I did try to make him in character as much as possible and I still failed. **

**but with the story :D**

* * *

Chapter 5.1

Izaya pov:

I loved all humans, well except for Shizu-chan, that is what I told myself every day.

Until that day.

I remember it clearly, that day when I met Mikado Ryūgamine, he looked up at me with those big blue eyes, quite confused as I lead him to the ring of bullies, at the time I didn't really care, just wanted to see his reaction. After that little incident, I remember when he introduced himself, me saying how it sounded like an air conditioner, it was interesting that he never said anything to that, but then again he must be used to having odd comments about his name.

At first it was just another day of annoying Shiuzo-chan, watching people's reactions and so on, but never did I think I would want to see the boy again so soon.

Whenever I tried to do my work, I would think of him. I couldn't really understand it, this boy was starting to become a nuisance, and he was distracting me from my work. Whenever clients came to my office and would tell me their problems, I would act like I'm listing but, really, I was thinking about him. What would he be doing right now? Is his safe? And so on.

Safe.

Since when did I care about other people's safety? My paranoia with the boy and hoping for the best with his wellbeing was getting on my last nerve. So even now and then I would follow the boy to see if he was ok. I put a tracker on his phone, so I knew where he was at all times.

That still wasn't enough.

Why? What is wrong with me? I only met the boy once and now he is the only thing I can think about. It was the final straw.

I snuck into his house that night and I remember it well, I was going to put an end to the boy's life, he was a distraction to my work, I walk over to where he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful so cute all curled up in the blanket.

No.

I can't think like that, I am going to kill this boy. I put my switchblade to his throat, ready to make the final move, but I couldn't. He was sleeping! No saying anything, but yet I couldn't. Nothing stopping me, I don't understand I love all humans equally, but yet this boy, this stupid boy seems so much more. What has he done to move himself up to the top?

Nothing, nothing at all, he was an everyday boy, which went to school, did his homework and had a very boring social life. Except his was the leader of the Dollars.

My hand was trembling, I couldn't do it! Some reason I didn't want to kill him, did I care about him? All this time I care about me and no one else this stupid human has snuck his way into my heart!

I put my switchblade back into my pocket; I couldn't do it, how weak am I? I couldn't even kill a mere boy who is sleeping. Mikado rolled over and grabbed my leg. I suddenly felt my face heat up.

No.

It couldn't possibly mean that I might be falling for this boy.

What should I do?

For once, I don't know what I should do, if I can't kill this boy, then what?

I guess I shall make him mine. If I have fallen for him, no one else can have him.

If anyone tries to take Mikado away from me, they will regret it.

As the only love he needs is mine.

* * *

**So please tell me how I did :D **

**and next chapter is back on the story :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am glad you like the previous chapter! Thank you all for the reviews :D so here is the next chapter I tried to spice things up a bit :D **

* * *

Chapter 6

"No, but I am not hungry for food Mi-chan" Izaya lean forward and whisper into his ear. "I am hungry for you"

Wait…

Mikado was not so sure if he just heard that correctly, hungry for him? He did not want to know what it meant, he daringly looked into Izaya's eyes and notice besides the crimson staring right back at him, there was something else in his eyes, Lust? Love? Mikado wasn't sure, but it was something along those lines.

Mikado got an idea.

Use him.

Yup, that is what Mikado was going to do, Use Izaya's love, with it, he could bend and twist Izaya into doing whatever he wanted. The Dollars chat site did say something about a new gang arrive in Ikebukuro. He wasn't sure what they were called, but apparently they go to random towns and fight other gangs. Mikado had to get closer to Izaya and use him for this, get him to find out about this gang and protect him. Then somehow find a way to disposed him at the end.

Mikado leaned forward, closed his eyes and gently kissed Izaya on the lips, when Mikado leaned back Izaya's face was slightly red.

"I will make you some lunch Izaya~" and Mikado walked to the kitchen.

Izaya sat there completely confused, first he was sure Mikado freaked out to what he said a few minutes ago, and then he had kissed him! Maybe Mikado is starting to fall in love with him! Izaya had to make sure Mikado fell in love with him, no one else.

Mikado came back a few minutes later and gave the food to Izaya, which was gone in a matter of minutes, Mikado was going to come up with a good plan later tonight when Izaya went to bed, but he had to keep it to himself, otherwise it will end up going downhill.

When Izaya went to bed that night Mikado snuck out of the room and went to the lounge room, he popped up the Dollars site and was hoping there would be new information; someone said that the gang that was heading to Ikebukuro was called Masao, which meant holy or righteous which was not good news for Mikado, maybe they were some religious cult.

Mikado tried to find anything else, but nothing new came up, just that every town they go to, they take out all the gangs and kill their leaders, Mikado knew that if they were to come to Ikebukuro Mikado knew he would need Izaya's help.

That is where he would use him, even though Mikado knew he loath Izaya to the bone, he will get close to him, act like he "loves" him and Izaya would do anything. Mikado would hope that he could try to control him, but that would take time. When the gang arrives Mikado will try to get the dollars to take out as many as possible. Mikado knew that Anri would team up with him, even Masaomi.

If things where to get tough, that is where Izaya comes in, Izaya would simply be bait, Mikado knew that Izaya is some crazy nutcase, it is funny really when Mikado is not around he is some superior, over-confident, cold hearted person, but when Mikado is near him, he is a happy, cheery person that try's his best to make sure Mikado is happy.

Mikado couldn't believe it really, he has one of Ikburkuo most dangerous person in the palm of his hands.

Yet, he doesn't even know it.

* * *

**So how did I go? I am trying to make things a bit more interesting :D I kinda felt like making Mikado being more of an ass. **


	7. Chapter 7

**here is chapter 7 enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Izaya pov:**

Izaya woke up to his usual alarm, to his surprise he didn't find Mikado next to him. Leaving the room, he walked down the hallway to find his special human sleeping at the kitchen table. Walking over to Mikado, Izaya saw the Dollars chat site open. Taking a quick glance at the screen a usual conversation popped up.

_Hey did u hear?_

_Hear what?_

_There is this new gang in town! They go around and take out their leader and totally smash all their members!_

_Whoa! So take out their leader u mean? :/_

_Yeah, kill them. _

_You can't be serious. -.- what type of gang is this?_

_I heard that they are called the Masao and that they take out the evil which is the gangs._

_That is just stupid! Really man? Sounds kind of lame_

That was where the conversation ended, this new gang in town and they were going to kill all the gang leaders? Izaya had to find out more of this gang, but they shouldn't know Mikado is the leader of the Dollars, only Celty, Masaomi, the Slasher and himself knew. His friends wouldn't sell him out, they better not if it was for their own good.

Izaya picked up Mikado bridal style and took him back to the bedroom. Izaya was going to be busy today; he had to find out as much as possible about this Masao group. He didn't want any threat near his Mikado; he will make this gang pay. If they take one step into Ikebukuro they will regret it, no one will hurt his Mikado.

Maybe he should make breakfast first, Mikado will want some when he wakes up, and they could have it together! As he started to get breakfast together Mikado came into the kitchen.

"Oh, morning Izaya, I thought you would be at work." Mikado mumble half asleep

"Ne~ Mi-chan informants do have weekends to you know!" Izaya stated pouting.

**Mikado Pov:**

Mikado walked over to see what Izaya was doing when he felt Izaya grab him around the waist and pull him into a bear hug.

"Um…I-Izaya what are you d-doing"

"Giving a special someone a hug~"

Mikado didn't really know what to say, so he decided to return the hug instead, he knew he had to be nice, and act like he cared about Izaya in order for his plan to work, so he went along with it.

"Let's have some breakfast, I made some for the both of us!" Izaya sounded really proud of himself so Mikado guessed he better have some.

When they sat down at the table and starting eating breakfast, it was really good, Mikado was surprise, it seems Izaya is good at everything.

"Do you like your breakfast Mikado?"

Mikado was about to answer saying it was alright be when he looked at Izaya, did he look embarrassed? Izaya was really out of character when he is around Mikado, so he should expect the unexpected.

"It is really good! I am quite jealous, you seem to be good at everything" as soon as Mikado said that, Izaya had blushed spread from ear to ear.

"That's good, I haven't really cooked in a while normally Namie does it"

"Namie?" Mikado asked

"Yeah, Namie Yagiri she is just my secretary, nothing more."

Mikado knew who she was, she use to work for Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, and this was going to be a pain since they both are not on the best of terms.

"So Izaya what is happening today? Since it is Sunday and I have to be back at my apartment this afternoon, so I can go to school tomorrow"

Izaya sat there thinking for a while and then smiled "Let's go on a date!"

What.

A date?

"Um... A d-date Izaya?" Mikado didn't think Izaya would come up with that out of all things.

"I think it is a good idea, we could go to our favourite places and when we have lunch, we can get to know each other better!"

Mikado decided that a few hours hanging around Izaya couldn't kill him right?

Well he was about to find out.

**Izaya Pov:**

Izaya was planning on making today a day that he or Mikado will never forget. Lucky there was a small show nearby, when Izaya lead Mikado to the showgrounds, he didn't know where to take Mikado first. Even though Izaya did research on how to make a date successful, the places and activities that where mention seemed far too common or down right stupid.

So he thought taking Mikado to the show would be fun, since there is a lot to do there.

**Mikado Pov:**

"Mi-chan?"

"Yeah Izaya?"

"May I hold your hand?"

Mikado couldn't believe it; he wanted them to hold hands in a public place, where everyone could see them? Well that could increase Mikado getting abducted or hold ransom, since they would seem close or something. But saying no would make things awkward.

"Yeah sure"

Izaya's face lit up and gently places his hand in Mikado's, Mikado never did this before, it felt comforting even though Izaya hand was bigger than his, but it was a nice feeling.

So far that day was going really well, Izaya brought them lunch and was doing all the talking about stuff that Mikado didn't really understand, then Izaya took Mikado to the games corner, Mikado was quite unsuccessful until he saw this cool phone you could win. Even though he tried his best to win the phone, he never could pop the balloons.

"Come on Mi-chan! Give it another go, you can win!"

"Ok" Mikado sigh, he knew he can't win.

Well, not surprisingly, he didn't win the phone but, he won a big blue stuffed teddy bear instead.

"Here Izaya, you can have this"

Izaya looked at Mikado and said that he should keep the bear as he tried hard to win the phone. Mikado on the other hand he didn't want it, and it would be a waste to throw it out.

"But, Izaya, i-it's cute, j-just like y-you" Mikado put on the whole blushing puppy dog look.

Izaya's face went a cheery red and took the teddy bear and whispered a thank you, Mikado guessed he must have been embarrassed from the comment, wow; one of Ikebukuro's most dangerous man is blushing, because a high school kid called him cute.

They then sat down deciding on what to do next, before they went, Mikado needed to go to the bathroom.

"I will be back Izaya, I just need to go to the bathroom"

**Izaya Pov:**

Just as soon as Mikado left, his phone went off, Izaya grab it and look at the message, and it was from Masaomi.

_Hey, Mikado. Haven't heard from you today so just making sure you still alive_

_If you want, let's hang out and pick up some hot chicks!_

Izaya deleted the message; Masaomi was not going to take his Mikado away from him. Izaya thought he better hold onto Mikado's phone in case the moron tried to call him, then he would ruin his date with Mikado and he would pay dearly for that.

**Mikado Pov**

After coming back from the bathroom Izaya decided to go to the Ferris wheel, Izaya said he wanted to go on it now since there isn't much of a line up.

"Izaya"

"Yes, Mi-chan~"

"Do you know where my phone is?"

Mikado knew he had it before, he hoped he didn't misplace it. He had all the dollars members' numbers on it and his own personal contacts.

"Mi-chan you left it on the table as we were going to leave, so I put it in my pocket, I will hold on to it for you, in case you lose it~"

**Izaya Pov**

Even since Mikado asked about his phone Masaomi has rung over twenty times, when Izaya was about to lost it, he manage to quickly turn the phone off.

The day was a success; it seems Mikado had a lot of fun which Izaya was glad and he was even shocked when Mikado called him cute, Izaya was tempted to kiss Mikado the way he was blushing and looking up at him with those big blue eyes that he was obsessed with. Izaya was quite disappointed when he had to take Mikado back to his apartment, but he had to go to school tomorrow, and he had a lot of work to catch up on. He was going to have to work on it all night and tomorrow to catch up.

**Mikado's Pov**

Mikado was glad that his apartment was finally in view, but it seems there is a figure standing out front, Mikado wondered why someone would be standing outside of the apartment.

"Izaya, do you know who is standing out front of the apartment?"

Mikado saw Izaya staring at the figure; they had their back to them and had a white hoddie over their head. As they got closer to the person, Izaya stopped and said "Mi-chan that might be Masaomi"

Mikado froze, why would he be here?

Too late.

Masaomi turned around and his jaw dropped.

Mikado realised, Izaya is holding his hand.

"Mikado?"

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, starting next chapter things will get interesting :D**

**anyway i was thinking of changing the story title as the somewhat normal day sounds lame, **

**I was thinking twisted fate or betrayed love. please let me know what u guys think :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 :D :D I tired to think like Masaomi and yeah it did kinda fail :D but I shall get better **

**well here is chapter 8 :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Mikado?"

Mikado was frozen to his spot, how was he going to explain this to Masaomi? Now Masaomi was definitely going to get the wrong idea, and now Izaya was involved, and that, is not a good thing.

"Hey Masaomi, what brings you here?"

"Well, where to start! I was trying to get a hold of you all day today, I texted you, no reply, I call you god knows how many times, and then you switch your damn phone off! So I came here to check on you to see if you were ok, and I guess I didn't need to, you went off with a nutcase and had some fun."

Mikado could clearly tell Masaomi was pissed, and he had all right to, Mikado is going to have to get rid of Izaya and tell Masaomi what is really going on.

"Um… Masaomi please-"

"Leave"

Mikado looked at Izaya in shock, did Izaya just tell Masaomi to leave?

"What did you say?" Masaomi was clearly not in the mood to be bossed around.

"Masaomi, I think you might need your ears checked, I told you to leave."

"Well, I am not leaving Mikado with you, and now I knew you kidnap Mikado, I am not going to sit around and do nothing, you should go back to ruining people's lives, and leave Mikado alone!"

Mikado saw that Izaya was clearly giving Masaomi some type of death glare; he should stop them both, before things get ugly.

"I am not leaving Mi-chan, he is mine!" Izaya was starting to raise his voice.

"Mi-chan? What type of nickname is that? Mikado is not a girl you know! And he is not yours! I'm his best friend and you're just some nutcase –"

Next thing Mikado knew was Masaomi was pinned against a wall, and Izaya holding his switchblade to Masaomi throat.

"MIKADO IS MINE!"

Mikado nearly wet himself, first off Mikado never heard Izaya raise his voice like that, and second he sounded so damn scary, and thirdly he was most likely going to hurt Masaomi or kill him.

Masaomi eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, he struggled as his hands where trying to hold back Izaya's grip, but was failing miserably.

"I-Izaya, please s-stop" Mikado was scared out of his wits, he slightly tugged at Izaya's sleeve, he didn't was to piss Izaya off anymore then he is.

Izaya still held a firm grip on Masaomi, clearly not going to let go any time soon, Mikado guessed he would have to try something else, and sadly embarrassed himself even further.

"Izaya, p-please let Masaomi g-go, just forget a-about it" Mikado was literally begging, he had the puppy dog look, plus he was hugging Izaya arm.

"Mi-chan, he is trying to take you away from me! I don't want that! I don't want to lose you!" Izaya sounded pretty distressed; the hand that had the switchblade to Masaomi throat was trembling.

"Please Izaya! Just let Masaomi go, he is a friend! You won't lose me, I promise. Let's just forget about this little accident and move on, if you let Masaomi go, you can take me where ever you want tomorrow after school."

Masaomi fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "No, M-Mikado, don't… Stay away f-from him!"

Izaya turned to Mikado, forgetting about Masaomi. "Really, you mean it Mi-chan!"

Mikado looked up to Izaya, smiled and nodded. He didn't really want to spend time with him, but it was for Masaomi. But it was creepy; Izaya quickly went from a crazy maniac to someone who won the lotto.

"Sure, where you want to go after school" Mikado was going to dread it.

Izaya's face lit up and grabs Mikado's hands. "Don't worry Mi-chan! I promise that tomorrow will be fun~"

Izaya then kiss Mikado on the forehead and left.

"Mikado, what the hell was that about?"

Mikado sighed "Long story Masaomi"

Back in Mikado's apartment, he explained everything to Masaomi (except on how he was going to use Izaya, he didn't want anyone to know about it)

"So, Izaya completely lost his marbles and now is stalking you"

"That kind of sums it all up"

"So, got any plans on how to get rid of him?"

"Well, I did insult him once, and well that didn't go well."

"Ok, so I guess you don't want to try that again?"

Mikado shook his head, he doesn't want to die, and he still has a long life left.

"Well, we have to think of something…hmm I know! How about stirring up some of the Blue Squares members?"

"WHAT! Masaomi are you crazy! Do you want me to die?"

"Try it, I will be there in case it doesn't work out, and Anri will be to, we shall see how far Izaya will go for you"

So Mikado and Masaomi planned it all out, and were bracing themselves for an interesting day tomorrow.

**Izaya pov**

When Izaya got back, first thing he did was respond to a pile of emails, calls and texts, being behind in his work were not his style, he was always up to date.

It was the early hours of the morning, after having several cups of coffee and only half an hour sleep. Izaya was finally up to date, Izaya was then able to try and find out more about this Masao group.

All he really found out was that there were only around twenty members, and he didn't know who the leader was but they were going to be in Ikebukuro in a few days. It didn't seem the Yellow Scarfs or the Slashers knew about them, normally gangs knew about them when it was too late, and most of them get killed, but every gang they have attacked, the leader always gets killed. Izaya had to go something before they arrived; he needed to protect his Mi-chan.

But that damn Masaomi is getting in the way, he needed to get rid of him. Izaya wanted to kill him when he had the chance, but he would have ended up making Mi-chan hate him.

**Mikado Pov**

When it was after school Mikado and his two friends Masaomi and Anri were walking out of the gates and sadly was greeted by no other then Izaya Orihara.

Izaya ran up and gave Mikado a hug, grab his hand and started walking.

"We are coming to Orihara-san" Anri said in her polite tone.

Izaya turned around and said that he was taking Mikado to the movies and they are paying for their own tickets.

When they got to the movies, Izaya went to pay for Mikado and his ticket.

"So Mikado, remember the plan" Masaomi said in a low voice.

"Masaomi-san, I don't think this is a good idea" Anri sounded quite worried, Mikado agreed with her.

But Masaomi said it will work out and so the three of them waited for Izaya to return.

Izaya lead Mikado to the back of the cinema while Masaomi and Anri sat a few seats across from them.

"Izaya, What are we doing after this?"

"Dinner, of course" Izaya chirped

As the movie started Mikado thought that it seemed pretty good, lots of action, but as it got further into the movie, Izaya was clinging to Mikado arm, and then half way through Izaya was sitting in Mikado lap, arms wrap around Mikado neck.

Of course Mikado found it a pain as he had trouble seeing the movie, and he was starting to lose feeling in his legs as Izaya was older and a lot heavier, but the consent glares Izaya was getting from Masaomi and Anri reminded him that he was not alone.

"Mi-chan, don't you thing that movie was great" Said Izaya as they walked out of the cinema.

"I lost feeling in both legs"

"But you were so comfy, I couldn't stop myself" Izaya chuckled

When they were all deciding to go get dinner Izaya left to take a call, Masaomi stated that this was their chance.

So their little plan was in action.

**Izaya pov: **

When Izaya got back from the call he notices only Anri was walking away from the table.

"Where is Mi-chan?"

"Mikado left with Masaomi to go to the bathroom"

Anri pointed to the way that they went, and Izaya headed of straight away, he didn't want Mikado to be left alone with Masaomi, and Masaomi could be telling bad things about him.

He didn't want Mikado to turn against him.

**Mikado Pov**

Mikado followed Masaomi down an alleyway, waiting for the right moment as Masaomi said.

So their plan was to bump into some old Blue Squares members, and well, piss them off, but Masaomi said he knew some of them and he said they were weak.

Mikado was spacing out and bumped into Masaomi, "Why you stop Masaomi?"

"Shhh"

Mikado looked up and saw that there was three men sitting around in this open space in the alleyway; they were sitting around drinking, and they looked pretty intoxicated.

Masaomi bent down and picked up an empty bottle and threw at one of the men, and it smash into his head.

But as soon as that happened another four came out of nowhere.

"Crap, run Mikado" Masaomi grabbed his hand and ran.

That's when all hell broke loose, next thing Mikado knew he was running for his life, he was running right behind Masaomi. So the men Masaomi pissed off were not old Blue Squares members but some other group.

Mikado had trouble keeping up with Masaomi, as he was trying to keep up with him; he tripped over and fell to the ground.

Masaomi stopped and grab Mikado hand to pull him back up, but it was too late, the men caught up.

"I will hold them off, you go get help Mikado" Masaomi pick up a steel pipe.

"No, Masaomi you can't hold them all off" Mikado picked up a steel pipe as well.

He didn't want to leave his friend behind.

"Masaomi you're faster than me, you go get help"

Masaomi was about to argue when Mikado started to push him away. "Go get help Masaomi!"

**Izaya Pov**

Mikado was nowhere to be found, he wasn't in the bathroom, shops nearby nowhere.

Izaya was starting to get worried; he didn't have his other phone on him where he could have tracked Mikado phone down.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya was about to brace himself with getting hit by something, instead someone was pulling his arm.

It was Masaomi.

"Where is Mikado?" Izaya was in no mood for games.

"He...Is in trouble"

**Mikado Pov**

"What's your name kid?"

Mikado really didn't stand a chance; he tried to hit one of them with the steel pipe he was holding, only to be thrown against the wall.

Mikado sat up, his chances of escaping where pretty slim, his felt a sharp pain through his back as he tried to stand.

"Kid I'm talking to you! What is your name?"

Mikado looked at the man, he must be in his mid-twenties, then something caught his eyes, all the men had a bandana tried around their arm, it was black with a cross on it.

"Are you all in a gang?" Mikado tried to sound confident but it failed, his whole body was shaking, he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

"Kid you tell us your name, we will tell you what gang we're in" The man had a malicious grin as he spoke.

Mikado nodded, "I'm…Mikado" Mikado hoped he didn't want a last name.

The man smiled and laughs not some happy laugh, but an evil wicked one.

"Well, well boys, we found out target right? Mikado Ryūgamine?"

Mikado face paled, he didn't say his last name.

"Oh, by the way we're Masao"

* * *

**OMG Masao came to Ikebukuro early o.o anyway I know my whole plan thing was lame but it was the only thing I could think of to getting them finally involved -.- sorry guys but dont worry next chapter up soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys for the late update :'( i am in my final exams and getting ready for formal and other stuff sorry. my exams start tomorrow (when halo 4 comes out cry)**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Mikado Pov**

"Oh, by the way we're Masao"

Masao?

Mikado thought he just saw his life flash before his eyes.

How could he be such a fool? Of course they wanted to know his name, to see if he was one of the leaders to a gang.

Now he was going to die.

The leader of the group approach Mikado "For being the leader of the Dollars I got my hopes up for nothing, what a shame"

The man then grabs Mikado by the collar and lifted him up, so his feet no longer touch the ground.

Mikado couldn't think straight, he was trying to get out of the man's grip; kicking and clawing at his hands, which weren't going to do him any good.

Then Mikado saw a red line appear across the man's neck, as blood quickly started to poor down his neck, Mikado fell to the ground, not long after, so did the man with a pool of blood starting to grow around him.

Mikado saw the other Masao members looked startled, and Mikado turned to look where the others members where looking.

It was Izaya.

Except, the face Izaya had pure death written all over it, and above all scary.

Izaya took a step forward, and looked at Mikado, who had terror written on his face.

"You don't have to worry Mi-chan, I will always protect you" Izaya sounded like he was trying to comfort Mikado, but the way Izaya looked, with the lidded eyes and the a little bit of blush, Mikado thought he looked like a Yandere.

In a quick movement, Mikado saw another two Masao members fall to the ground gasping for air, Mikado didn't know what to do, people where dying should he call for help?

Time was starting to slow down for Mikado; he tried to push himself away but was soon stop by the wall. His mind was saying too many things at once; he didn't know what to do.

Soon a familiar face appeared.

Who was it again?

"Mi-chan?"

Wait; there was only one person who called him that.

"I-Izaya?"

Izaya looked at him with relief, "Welcome back to earth Mi-chan" Why did Izaya sound so happy? Didn't he just kill three people?

"Where did the others go?"

"Oh them, they ran away" Izaya pulled Mikado into an embrace, titled his head up and pull Mikado into a kiss.

When Izaya parted away, he looked at Mikado and murmured into his lips "I will never let anyone hurt you Mi-chan, your mine and I am yours"

Mikado looked into Izaya's eyes, they were soft and caring. Mikado was starting to believe that what Izaya is saying is true, but what now? Just in front of him are three bodies, how are they are going to cover this up? And where are Masaomi and Anri?

"Don't worry Mi-chan, I can fix this up~"

At that moment Mikado realised, he can trust Izaya, Izaya won't let any harm or suspicion come to his way.

Perfect.

* * *

**This chapter is quite short sorry, but I felt that is how I should leave** **it**

**My next update will probably be in two weeks. Sorry **

**But I hope you like this chapter so please review and please vote on my poll for the story title as well thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg chapter 10 already :D even though I should be doing a million others things :( but I don't like keeping you guys waiting, So I try writing this is even little spare time I get :D **

**But yes I am quite excited I am graduating next Friday, which means I have finish year 12 :D YAY!**

**Anyway on with the story :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Mikado Pov**

Izaya took Mikado back to his place, and sat Mikado on the couch. He remember vaguely seeing Masaomi and Anri, when Izaya was taking him back and Izaya shooing them off, but he couldn't understand, was this the first time Izaya has killed someone?

Mikado looked at Izaya who was staring at him.

"Izaya?"

"Yes Mi-chan~"

Mikado gulped, "Is this the f-first time y-you killed s-someone?" Mikado quickly looked down; he couldn't believe he was asking this.

Izaya looked at Mikado with surprised, but just smiled at him "Well, I personally yes, but I have hired people to kill others before"

Mikado felt a pair of hands on his chest and was push back onto the couch; Izaya leaned on top of him, and his face buried into his chest, and wrapped his arms around him.

Mikado wasn't sure of what to do, so he wrapped his arms around Izaya.

"Ne~ Mi-chan?"

"Yes Izaya?"

Izaya leaned forward and his face close to Mikado's "will you come to love me?"

Izaya was dead set serious; he didn't have his normally playful look. Mikado looked up; he was shocked he didn't see this one coming.

A beeping sound came over from one of Izaya's computers; Izaya hopped of Mikado and walked over, Mikado followed.

It was a video message, Izaya clicked the play button, and the screen went black, with the symbol of the cross in the middle.

Then a voice started to play.

_Dear __Mikado_ _Ryūgamine and Izaya Orihara, as you clearly know, you ran into a few of my members earlier today and in bad result, you killed three of them. Of course you do deserve punishment; I say some good old torture._

_Since you both clearly know who we are and what our mission is, I don't need to tell you._

_Mikado, don't think of yourself as safe just because you have a fool of an informant on your side, if he was as good as he is, why did he leave you out of his sight today, when he knew about us?_

_I wouldn't trust him if I were you. What do you know about him? _

_You know your friends right? But yet you stay by this man's side? _

_You are quite the fool Mikado Ryūgamine, be warn you are the head of the Dollars._

_We won't leave, until your head is on a platter._

_We will be watching and waiting to make the first move._

_Remember us Mikado; Masao will be the end of you. _

Mikado stood there, eyes glued to the screen, face completely blank.

"Mi-chan! Please don't believe what that person said! I'm sorry, I-I didn't know! I t-thought they were going t-to be here in a-another few days!"

Mikado looked at Izaya who stood with a worried looked on his face, hands shaking and his composure was about to break.

"Don't worry Izaya; you're worrying over nothing, why would I believe some person I don't even know"

Izaya looked at Mikado and hugged him "thank you Mi-chan"

Mikado knew things were about to get really messy, first off he knew he couldn't live in his apartment anymore and secondly, Izaya would not want him out of his sight even for a second.

Mikado looked up at Izaya and blushed; he couldn't believe he was going to asked this.

"Um…Izaya I have a favour to asked"

"Sure Mi-chan, what is it"

Mikado gulped and felt his face getting hotter, he wasn't sure why, but he knew he didn't like Izaya.

"Well…you know that things…are well going to be…more crazy and dangerous I thought that if you don't mind… Could I please stay here for a while?"

As soon as Mikado said that, Izaya grinned and tackle hug Mikado, "Of course Mi-chan! You can stay here as long as you want!"

Mikado knew that Izaya would have said yes, but for some reason he was worried that he might have said no.

**Few days later**

So far everything seemed fine, except the fact that now Izaya was Mikado's personal escort to and from school, which of course was starting to get Mikado unwanted attention, even though Mikado notice the students wanted to question him, they were too scared to go up to him.

Masaomi and Anri didn't agree with it either, Mikado understood why though, he ruined Masaomi life and girlfriend Saki; he told them both he hated the man, but since Izaya wanted to protect him he took the offer.

"But Mikado, Izaya could be using you! He is a good actor; have you forgotten about my warnings?"

"No Masaomi, I am sorry, but he is not acting I know that much"

"But, Mikado-kun we are just worried about your safety, Masao knows about you and not us, we can protect you just as good as Orihara-san can"

Mikado understood what Masaomi and Anri are getting at, they are his best friends after all, but he didn't want them to get involved, he knew if Masao found out who they really where they would be hunted to.

When they trio where walking out to the school gates, as expected Izaya was there waiting for him.

"MI-CHAN~" Mikado sighed and let Izaya hug him, but what he wasn't excepting a kiss on the lips as well.

Mikado froze and looked at him, Izaya stood there smiling and took his hand, Masaomi and Anri stood there shocked, Mikado guess it was Izaya's was of getting rid of them, but what Mikado was unsettled with was the looks of the students giving them.

When they were going back to Izaya's apartment, Mikado notice that someone was following them he caught up to Izaya "Izaya I think someone is following us"

"Ne~ Mi-chan you only notice now? He has been following us since we left the school"

Great, now Masao is probably tailing them, Mikado tried to act calm and keep walking. When they reach Izaya's apartment Izaya stood at the entrance and put his hand in front of Mikado to stop him from entering.

Mikado was about to protest when Izaya put his hand over his mouth, that is when Mikado notice something was not right, the apartment looked normal, but Izaya stood there observing the place out.

Mikado thought the place looked fine and Izaya was worrying over nothing, Mikado took a few steps into the place and turned around, but what Mikado saw was a panic Izaya.

The last thing Mikado saw was someone standing behind Izaya holding something.

Before, Mikado fell to the floor.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy it :) but Mikado can be such as baka sometimes -.- but I do hope I spell Saki name right -.- but internet is trolling me, it works and then it doesn't (It hates me I know it!)**

**Anyway I will try to get the chapter 11 out asap, but I have to start packing (I'm a boarder) and need to be out next Friday :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys :D well I am quite glad I got another chapter up before formal :D :D two more days YAY**

**I had to put real thought into this chapter I wanted it to be exciting! :)**

**And a big thank you for Grisia for giving me ideas for this chapter :)**

**WARNING: ****rated M just to be safe for this chapter.**

******on with the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Masaomi Pov**

Leaving Mikado with Izaya was one of the things Masaomi didn't like; he cared about his friend and didn't trust Izaya one bit, he was also worried when Mikado didn't think that Izaya was acting, of course he was, that is what he does.

Masaomi phone went off, he hoping of his bed and check to see who was ringing, it was Anri.

"Anri, what up?"

"Masaomi-san! Its Mikado-kun h-he's been kidnapped!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, I got one of my children to keep an eye on Mikado-kun, and they said that Mikado-kun and Orihara-san were chucked into a van and it drove off."

Masaomi sat there silent, his best friend got kidnapped, and he knew that informant was useless, now it was his turn to show Mikado that he and Anri would be better at protecting him, not that foolish informant.

Masaomi met Anri outside Izaya's apartment, which was the last time Anri children saw Mikado.

"What should we do now Anri?" Masaomi was desperate; he knew that if it was Masao that took Mikado, they won't have much time to find him.

"I have my children searching for the van, and any sighs of Mikado-kun" Anri did try to stay calm, but Masaomi could see she was just as worried as he was.

"I will get the Yellow Scarfs to keep an eye out as well"

Anri nodded, Masaomi had a few phone calls to make.

**Mikado Pov**

Mikado woke up but when he tried to movie he couldn't, he couldn't see where he was, Mikado guess he was blindfolded and bind down to something, the room is silent that is what scared him the most. Mikado wondered where Izaya was, Mikado was worried about his safety, and he wonder who that person was that was behind Izaya was?

A creaking sound filled the room; Mikado started to panic, then the blindfolded was removed. A woman in her late twenties came into view. She had short blond hair with red streaks in the fringe, and a scare over her left eye; she eyed Mikado with her sharp green eyes.

"Mikado it is finally nice to meet you, but I must say my men where right, I shouldn't expect much. Oh what a shame"

"Are you Masao?" Mikado gulped this woman frighten him.

"Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner!" she laughed "Just so you were wondering I am Masao"

Mikado froze; did she mean the actual leader? Mikado thought that it was a religious man or something.

Masao notice he was strapped down on a table, the room was dark with a small light above him, there was heaps of tools across from him, sitting on a small metal table.

Masao walked over to them, picking them up and examining them; she picked up different tools and put them back down.

"What have you done with Izaya?" Mikado wanted to know, he couldn't see him in the room, and hoped that Masao didn't use any of the tools on him.

"Ohh, do you do care about the nutcase hmm~"

Mikado kept him mouth shut, he didn't want to piss her off since he was tired up and she seemed to have a few screws lose as well.

"Well, my poor, poor Mikado… Since you do care about him, I will bring him to you~ how nice am I?" She had a wicked smile on her as she walked out of the room, Mikado started to freak, what did they do to him?

Some of the Masao members grab Mikado; they drag him to a different room and tired him to a metal chair, the room had more light then the other one, but it was really dusty and much colder as well.

After a while Mikado saw the door open, much to his shock a lifeless Izaya was dragged into the room, and tied to the chair across from Mikado.

"Don't worry about him Mikado, he wasn't going to obey, so we had to put him out cold~" Masao laughed, Mikado turned to look at Izaya who had fresh blood slowly going down his face.

"Now sweetie, behave, we will come back later when he wakes up, then the fun will begin!" Masao turned and left with the other members.

When the door closed, Mikado turned and looked at Izaya, who hadn't moved at all, he face slumped forward and his bangs covered his eyes, blood dripping from his nose and chin.

"Psst, Izaya, you awake?" Mikado waited a few minutes, no response.

Mikado tried to get comfortable in the seat, the seat was cold and his body was sore from the restraints, which were tried around his arms and legs.

Mikado heard a groan come from Izaya as he slowly lifted his head up; he looked quite dazed and then shifted his attention to Mikado.

"Mi…chan"

"Izaya are you alright? What did they do to you?" Mikado was worried about the informant, they needed to find a way to escape and fast, before Masao comes back.

Mikado guessed he wasn't going to get a response from Izaya anytime soon, but he needed to find a way to escape "Izaya do you think, you could find a way to escape?"

"Well, well, well look at this, trying to find a way to escape are we?"

Masao entered the room, followed by two other members. "Glad to see you finally awake Izaya, now we can play our little game"

"Was that you behind Izaya in the apartment?" Mikado wanted to know, and give Izaya more time to try and find a way to escape.

"Hmmm, well, you should of seen your face as soon as you saw me~"

"You shall pay with your life if you lay a finger on Mi-chan!" Izaya's voice was dripping with venom, and with all the blood on his face, that didn't help.

"My, my how scary~ what should I do now? Oh! I know~" Masao then walked over to Mikado and use a knife to slowly slice his cheek.

Mikado wince in pain, but held his tongue from saying anything, he just hoped that Izaya would do the same.

"Well, this is boring, you're both being quite. I know lets increase the difficultly!" Masao laughed with joy as she walked over to a table, she grab something and place it in front of Mikado.

"W-what is t-that?" Mikado was starting to worry; he didn't want to really know what it is.

"You don't know? Let me explain, it is a device for tearing of fingernails, all you do is put your arm though here" she pointed to the end of the metal slab, "and tie the straps around your arm so you can't pull out last minute. Then you put one of your fingers here" Masao then pointed to the other end of the device, where then was a giant nail clipper type thing where there was a large lever that would push, that would tear of the nail.

"Then lastly you slam the level, which would put a heap of force on the end of your nail and rip it off!" Masao let out a shriek of laugher through the room.

"And you Mikado, you get to go first!"

Masao started to undo the restraints on Mikado left arm, "Please don't hurt Mi-chan!" Izaya sounded desperate.

"Well, if you want you can go first~"

Izaya stared at her, before nodding.

"Yay! We have a volunteer!"

Mikado was completely shocked, Izaya just volunteered to go first? But, why? Mikado was going to go sooner or later. As soon as Masao fixed up Mikado's restraints she went over to Izaya.

As soon as one of Izaya's nails was under the nail clipper, Masao slammed the leaver. Izaya gasped in pain and clench his eyes shut, Mikado could tell he was trying to stop the tears.

Mikado saw Izaya finger was starting to bleed pretty fast, Masao switch to the next nail.

"Naaa, Someone has gone quite~ you know Izaya, you can't keep the pain bottled up the whole time, are you ready?"

Izaya just sat there, eyes squeeze shut and hands trembling. Mikado started to feel guilty, it is his fault that Izaya is suffering, Mikado knew that Izaya's mask broke a long time ago, and all Mikado could do is just sit here and watch someone that cared about him suffer.

Masao grinned and slammed the lever a second time, Izaya cried out in pain and a few tears went down his face, Masao starting laughing as she got the next finger ready.

"PLEASE STOP MASAO!" Mikado couldn't take it anymore, he had seen enough.

"Or what? What will happen if I don't stop?"

Mikado just sat there, he didn't know what to say.

"Just wait your turn darling~"

When Masao slammed the lever the fifth time, Izaya was trying to keep himself together, but tears ran down his face and he was biting his bottom lip, his hand was red from blood and it was dripping to the floor.

"Oh, how sad you have no nails left on this hand, time for the next one hmm~"

"Stop! Leave Izaya alone!"

"I said wait your turn!" Masao glared at Mikado; he was starting to really annoy her.

"NO! Leave him alone, you stupid bitch!" Mikado was surprise at what he just said, when he saw the face Masao was giving him, he realise he cross the line.

Masao then put the nail ripping device on the table, she gave Mikado an evil grin and she starting looking through the tools deciding the punishment for Mikado.

Mikado sat in silence, his ears started to ring, he couldn't believe it. He just stuck up for Izaya, why on earth did he do that? Now he is going to get a ten times worse punishment then the nail ripper.

Masao turned around, she was holding a bunch of nails, Mikado was quite confused as to what she is going to do with those. She ginned as she grabbed a hammer and walked up to Mikado.

"You ready?" Masao said with a slight smile.

Mikado gulped, Masao grabbed his hand, spread the fingers apart and placed a nail in the sensitive part in between the fingers, and she raised the hammer up high.

Mikado squeeze his eyes shut awaiting the pain, it didn't come, Mikado slowly open one eye.

Masao grinned and smashed the hammer onto the nail.

* * *

**OMG what shall happen next? please tell me how I went :) **

**Please review they give me motivation and chapters will come out faster :D**


	12. Notice

**NOTICE**

**I will still be writing this story. My Laptop had a brain failure and deleted some of my stuff including my stories, and it is getting fixed. (using dad laptop)**

**I will be trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I am sorry for the long wait.**

**Hope to get the next chapter up soon :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated at all this year! So much has happen my laptop crashed and I lost everything and I am no longer on talking terms with my parents and no Microsoft word access for a while either. But I am now living with my aunt and so she is letting me use her laptop! :D and I got Word yesterday, so I re-write this whole chapter today! :D So it may be really crap so I am sorry :( **

**I will update asap and OMG My birthday this Thursday :O whooo! :) **

**Well anyway off with the story! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Masaomi Pov**

It has been several hours since Mikado's disappearance, and there were no leads to where he or Izaya went. Anri was starting to get really worried about his safety and wellbeing.

"Masaomi, we might not make it in time… If went don't get any leads soon" Anri was trying to hide the fact that she was worried, but Masaomi could tell.

"We will find him, don't worry"

Masaomi phone went off; he went to his pocket and picked it up.

_Masaomi! Is that you?_

_Yeah, yeah it's me, did you find anything?_

_We did! The matching vehicle and number plate, we found it at an old warehouse building! _

_Good! Text me the address right away!_

Masaomi hung up straight away, and waited for the text to come through, when it did him and Anri went to the address.

_Don't worry Mikado, I will come for you and prove that I am better than Izaya._

**Mikado Pov**

Mikado wasn't sure how long he had been missing, but he was starting to doubt that he will be found, he was going to die. He wonders how long they were going to make him suffer, his left hand had nails in it, blood dripping to the floor, and he was slowly getting closer to what he feared - death.

He looked over at Izaya, he couldn't tell if he was alright as his bangs were covering half of his face, he was slightly worried about him, he knew he should hate this man, he ruined his life. Masaomi warned Mikado what would happened if he ever got involved with Izaya, he even told Mikado what happened to him, Izaya ruins people lives.

The door open, Mikado sat frozen he didn't want to know what was going to happen next, he felt fear creeping up to him, sweet starting to drip from his face. He looked over at the person who now holds Izaya and his fate in their hands.

Maso.

For once she didn't come in with the usual happy-sadist attitude; she walked straight over to Mikado and slaps him right across the face.

"IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She screamed right in his face, Mikado's body was shaking, he didn't do anything, and he has been tired to the chair the whole entire time! What could he of done this piss Maso off?

"I am going to make you suffer so bad boy! You are going to wish you have never been born!" her voice was ice and she glared in his eyes, she called over the guards, they started to untie him.

Next think Mikado knew he was on the stone cold ground, he looked up to see three scary looking men above him, he heard Mason telling them they can do whatever they wanted to him, as long as he was dead by the time she came back. Mikado tried to make a run for it, but his face was smacked into the ground, he knew this was going to be his final moments.

The beating came hard and fast he tried to block some of the blows they were giving him but it didn't make much of a difference, he hunched over and vomited up his own blood, the men started to laugh at him. He stared over at Izaya who hadn't move since the last time, Mikado has given up, he wanted them to hurry up and finish him, and the pain was too much, his body was screaming a million things at Mikado, he saw out of the corner of his eye that two of the men leaving the room, he was slightly relived but then fear crept up to him, wondering what this last man was going to do before finishing him off.

The man kicked Mikado to the ground and rolled him onto his back, he sat on top of him, his eyes burning onto his body.

"Don't worry you want be in pain much longer" the man whispered into Mikado's ear, while moving his hand up Mikado's chest.

Mikado froze, he can't believe that this is happening; he just wanted them to end it already, know this man is going to take thing further. His body is in enough pain as it is. He looks over at Izaya, hoping that he is awake, but still nothing.

The man used a knife to remove Mikado shirt mumbling to himself, Mikado started to feel tears going down his face; he had to get away from this man and escape. If he didn't do anything now he surly knew the man was going to take things a lot further.

Mikado thought was trying to get Izayas attention, so he started to scream, hoping that it would work since Izaya was just a few meters away. The men look pisses and smacked Mikado across the face. He then started to unzip Mikado pants.

**Izaya Pov**

Izaya looked up, he heard someone scream, his vision was cloudy, and he had a terrible headache. But what he saw made him feel a whole heap of emotions. A man sitting on top of his Mi-chan, unzipping his pants while he dear Mi-chan was upset and bleeding!

Izaya sat in horror, his beloved Mi-chan was going to get raped before his very eyes, he was using all the strength he had left to break free from the restraints, he had to hurry, Mikado needed his help, he was so close but yet so far! Mikado is crying he needs his help! This man is going to take Mikado away from him! He needs to die! Anyone who hurts Mikado shall pay! Izaya mind was on a rampage and was not making much sense, saying over and over he needed to save Mikado.

**Mikado Pov**

Mikado was getting desperate! He was using all of his remaining strength to try and get this man off him; he didn't want to lose his virginity to some stranger! The man had pulled of his pants and only his underwear was left. He was terrified, why was all this happening to him! It is all Izaya fault but there is nothing he can do now, it is all over for him.

Then the next thing he knew was the man fell off him, he looked up to see Izaya above him with a pipe in his hand, his hands were drench in blood, and as he leaned forward to Mikado he place a kiss on his lips.

"No one will ever touch you besides me, and if they do they will pay with their lives."

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry I havent updated at all this year! I will do my best to finish this story as I know what it is like to wait for stories to update :( Please forgive me! :(**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! :D I am back mwhahhah :D I have thought long and hard about this chapter even in Tafe :O anyway I think this may be nearing its end, but who knows? I get so many ideas for the story; I find it hard on what I want to have in it :O **

**So yes I know this chapter is short but I wanted to focus on the feeling and cute Izaya and Mikado finally get a little heart - to - heart ( can I call it that? ) so yes I wanted them to clear things up before all the awesome action happens :) **

**So it was kinda hard to write cause i suck at this :( so yes please tell me how I went ^.^ I love reviews they make me happy :D**

**omg I got the new Durarara volume book the other day Siaka arch? (that how you spell it? ) I was so happy. But I personally think Izaya need to have a cover for himself as much as I love Shizuo, Izaya needs his turn! Don't you agree? **

**I better stop my rant before a get carried away :P**

** [EDIT] But on one more note, if anyway would like to Beta reader this story I would be happy :) I have very bad grammar and spelling skills so if you want to Beta just ask :) **

**Off with chapter 13 YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mikado Pov:

"_No one will ever touch you besides me, and if they do they will pay with their lives." _

As Mikado looked up at Izaya the first thing he notice was the bloody hand that was close to his face, there were deep cuts and peeled back skin, other than that he was wondering how did he get out? And also Izaya kept saving him. He didn't understand it couldn't be the fact that Izaya loved him, when people are in love would they go that far? Mikado didn't even know what is what anymore; he was so confused with this whole situation.

Mikado reached out and grab Izaya hand, he was amazed that Izaya could still use it, well both of his hands were in really bad shape, did he just ripped them out of the restraints or something? He must be crazy.

"Are you alright Mi-chan? You really did get a beating; I know you must be in pain right? I would carry you but I don't think I can, I'm sorry Mi-chan I must be really useless right –"

"You're not useless Izaya! You save me a number of times now, and what have I done? Nothing! I don't even see why you stick around me; I am so confused, what is so great about me that you hang around me? I don't get it; I have no great qualities, no great childhood. Nothing!"

Mikado glared up at Izaya he wanted to know what he would say about this, he wanted the truth, Mikado knew he was starting to relay on Izaya and also his hate for Izaya wasn't as strong as before, he might even see him as a friend. But he didn't want to be fooled by this man who trolls everyone and anyone for fun, for his own selfish gain.

Mikado didn't want to be part of it.

Izaya wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset, he was glad that his Mi-chan didn't think he was useless but also Mi-chan still didn't understand that he loves Mi-chan, he will do anything to make sure he was safe! Mi-chan is Izaya's weakness.

"Mi-chan, the reason why I hang around you is simple, I love you. I won't stop loving you no matter what. I think you are perfect for who you are, when we first meet I knew everything about you, and yet you still got my attention without standing out, so please Mi-chan understand no matter what happens I will still be with you till the end."

Mikado was stunned, that would have to be the most beautiful thing someone has even said to him, and he was shocked, someone loved him. Why? Why had he been blind this whole time, why had he doubted Izaya, he listen to other people's views and words but not his own.

As Izaya reached out his hand, Mikado grabbed it, from now on he is going to trust Izaya, he may be crazy and evil, but he loves and cares about Mikado and that is what matters.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am back for another good chapter (I hope you will like it!) I have been putting alot of thought into these last few chapters as I want you to enjoy it as much as I do! :')**

**As you know my grammar isn't the best (But I must say when I look at my first few chapters I have improved!) but if you want to Beta this story just let me know! :)**

**Also if you guys have any suggestions or ideas message me I will be great full and would like to know what you think! :)**

**Anyway off with the story! :)**

* * *

**Mikado Pov:**

Izaya and Mikado were trying to find a way out of the warehouse, well Mikado wasn't so sure what it was but Izaya said it was a warehouse, so a warehouse it is.

Mikado was holding Izaya's hand as they were walking down a hallway, they had to be really careful that they don't run into anyone, otherwise they both would be screwed since they don't have weapons, and walking is an effort with the condition they are in.

Mikado hadn't got a clue where they are so he is putting all his trust into Izaya, which didn't feel bad, he looked up at Izaya who looked like he is really concentrating on where they are going and a smile crept up on his face, Izaya looked at Mikado and saw him smiling at him.

"M-mi-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just thinking that it is really cute that you are putting in so much effort to figure out where we are"

While Mikado was surprise that he just said something stupid and then saw Izaya quickly looked away and his face was redder than usual.

"Well I got to make sure that we get out without any more injury's Mi-chan"

Mikado laughed he needs to complement Izaya more, just by saying one word makes Izaya face light up like tomato.

**Izaya Pov**

Izaya was surprise Mikado just complemented him! Izaya felt really happy, Mikado just said he was cute, Izaya felt even more determined to get them out of there and maybe Mikado might even complement him again!

After turning a few corners there were two ways to go, left or right. Izaya wasn't sure on which way to go looking down both the hallways, right seemed the way to go otherwise going left they might be going back the way they came.

Izaya lead Mikado down the hallway, checking the doors as they went along to see if they lead anywhere, as they went further down the hall, they started to hear yelling and screaming.

Izaya halted.

Izaya grabbed the closest door handle and pushed Mikado in the room and shut the door behind them. It was a small dark, cold room that had nothing to hide them both except a small cupboard he open the small cupboard door and helped Mikado inside it.

"Where are you going to hide Izaya?"

Izaya just smiled and told Mikado to not open it up, until he said so.

When he closed the door he looked around for a weapon, he couldn't be something heavy as he is already running on empty, he saw some broken glass near a mirror, Izaya picked up the biggest piece and waited to wear the door would open.

The voices were getting closer they sounded distressed and fright as they were running pass the door Izaya felt relived, there was silence for a few minutes, then as Izaya was about to open the door, the door knob turned, Izaya took a step back and as it open he moved to attack.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here?"

It took a second to absorb it all in. The glass that was just in Izaya hands fell to the floor, Izaya was disarmed and face first into the ground, and he looked up at Masaomi grinning back at him.

"Masaomi!"

"Oh, you're not happy to see me? You should be, I came here to save Mikado after all, not you though you can join all the other guys out there if you want"

**Mikado Pov**

Mikado was so happy he heard Masaomi voice! He quickly hurried out of the cupboard to give his thanks.

"Masaomi, I am here!"

"Oh, hey Mikado are you ok?"

Masomi ran over and gave Mikado a hug and a check over to see if there were any serious wounds, he was about to grab Mikado hand but was stopped by Izaya.

"Don't you dare touch my Mi-chan with your filthy hands!"

Mikado didn't know what to do why couldn't they both get along?

"I am not sure what goes through your hand Izaya but I am in a better position to protect him then you are."

Mikado could see the glare that Izaya had in his eyes and if Izaya wasn't in the weak state that he was in, he knew Izaya would have put up a fight.

"You may lead the way _Masaomi_ but you don't need to touch Mi-chan!"

Masaomi grinned and lead the way out, the whole time Izaya was glaring holes in his back, and Mikado grabbed Izayas hand and gave it a comforting squeeze to hopefully send the message that he didn't have to be uptight around Masaomi.

**Masaomi Pov**

Masomi was personally enjoying this, that fact that he beat Izaya, he was Mikado only protection and the one that knew the way out! Masaomi knew he had a big grin on his face, he knew he shouldn't take it too far but he couldn't help himself.

He turned around and took Mikado hand and started to walk a bit faster saying they should hurry, he could see Izaya struggling to keep up.

"If you want Mikado I could carry you? I don't want you to pass out or anything"

"No, no I am fine I think we should slow down Izaya is badly injured"

Masaomi didn't care about Izaya so why is Mikado caring? What happened when he was gone? Did Izaya say something? Izaya is ruining Mikado mind!

Masaomi didn't slow down, in fact he was going faster, he wants to leave Izaya behind and let him suffer and die.

Wait.

That is what he will do, he has his gang members outside and also Anri children are with them, he will take Mikado away and finish Izaya off and if his best friend asks, well he will think of something.

When he lead them outside Anri ran to Mikado and made sure he was alright, she put Mikado arm around her shoulder and started to lead him to a car.

Masomi stood in front of Izaya and arms blocking his way, the glare he was getting meant Izaya got the hint.

He will protect his dear friend from someone like him.

Even if it will lead to his death, but he has the upper hand.

"Mikado I will protect you."

* * *

**Masaomi stop being a baka! you :(**

**Anyway I shall update ASAP cause O.M.G I am enjoying this story so much know! :)**

**Please review as I will love to know what you think and it makes me happy! :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG I am sorry I have taken so long to update, I just finish my course and so I hope I will now have more time to write, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know how I went :)**

* * *

**Mikado Pov:**

Mikado climbed into the car and Anri sat next to him, Mikado wonders where Masaomi and Izaya are? Was Masaomi going to do something to Izaya?

All these questions started to come to his mind, he started to worry but there is nothing to worry about is there?

"Are Izaya and Masaomi going to be here soon?" Mikado hoped there weren't going to take too long; he body is in a bit of pain.

"Don't worry they will be back soon" Anri stated bluntly.

Mikado felt that something was going on; if they weren't back in five minutes he was going to check on them.

**Masaomi Pov:**

Masaomi waited until Mikado was out of view, he was going to kill Izaya once and for all, and Mikado will understand it was for his own good.

People may think it was because he 'loved' Mikado but he doesn't, he feels the need to protect him, to make sure he lives a good life, to have something he didn't.

But Izaya came into the picture and ruined it, he ruins everything he comes across, and Masaomi needs to stop it.

He looked at Izaya, he was putting most of his weight on one leg, the other with a gash wound on his thigh, his hands covered in blood and battered, and he seemed to have a head wound as well.

This will be easy.

"You know Izaya, I can't wait to see your dead body on the ground."

Izaya just stood there without saying a word.

"Well I will let you in a little something, first I hate you, well you see, I hate you for using me and making Saki your own personal puppet, but then you get involved with Mikado, my friend I bet you don't even care about him, making him your own personal puppet, pretending you care and that you will die for him, it is all BULLSHIT!"

**Mikado Pov:**

"I am going to go check on them"

"No, don't Mikado they will be here soon"

As soon as Anri said that he knew something was happening, so he got out of the car to go check on them.

**Masaomi Pov:**

Masaomi waited and yet Izaya just stood there, why wasn't he saying anything? Did he lose his hearing or something?

"Oi! Are you just going to stand there? Well you know what I don't care, not like you do? And why would someone like Mikado even like the likes of you? I am sure if you paid someone they could do the job instead of Mikado, just leave him out of it! Keep your stupid games to yourself!"

"I…Love Mi-c"

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! You don't even know how to love! Some like you can't love, you're just a monster! You use people for self-gain and then just throw them away! I bet you are enjoying watching Mikado slowly trust you and then when he says he loves you, you will throw it back in his face! "

"Stop!"

"I just hit a vital point didn't I?"

Masaomi watch as Izaya was trying to control himself, he knew he won; Izaya couldn't hurt him at all, without hurting himself.

"Masaomi… You are lying I would never hurt Mi-chan"

"Me, lying? I am just trying to keep a friend away from a daemon!"

"MASAOMI!"

Masaomi turned around to see Mikado out of breath and slowly walking to them, why did Mikado come here? Wasn't Anri watching him?

"Mikado! Go back to the car; Izaya and I are just having a little talk"

"No, Masaomi, I am staying here"

As Masaomi was about to reply, there were several gun-shots not far from them, Masaomi's phone went off, he quickly answered it.

"_Boss!? BOSS! You need to help us! This bitch is going to kill us! Help us! OMG She is coming! OMG HELP U-"_

The phone went dead.

Masaomi heard Izaya snickering, he must of herd the phone call.

"Well, well l guess your fellow team mates have got themselves into a bit of trouble~ whatever shall you do now?"

"SHUT UP IZAYA!"

Oh how Masaomi wanted to kill him right then and there! But he will have to wait, his men are more important.

"Mikado wait here! I will be back soon!"

**Mikado Pov:**

Mikado watched as his friend ran off to where the shots were herd. He knew he couldn't do much as he is badly wounded.

"Mi-chan, let's get out of here, stupid Masaomi will be fine without us"

Mikado nodded, as he started to walk back to the car, he just wanted to get to sleep.

Mikado started to think of many things, why would his best friend want to kill Izaya so badly? Is Masao the one killing Masaomi men? How will his life be after all of this? Maybe killing Maso will be the only way out?

Mikado needed to change, in this new world he has now been dragged in.

He knew he won't be alone; after all, he now has Izaya.

As soon as they got to the car, Anri was waiting for them; she walked over and helped Mikado into the car.

"The driver will take you to wherever you want to go. I will be helping Masaomi."

As soon as Izaya hoped into the car, he told the driver to take them to Shinra's.

Mikado couldn't wait to be out of here, he felt Izaya leaning against him, and shortly after, hearing quite, soft breathing, Mikado was glad he fell asleep, since the past day or since have been pretty rough.

Mikado closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Masaomi Pov:**

Masaomi lay on the ground, looking around, he didn't remember much, but seeing his dead comrades all over the ground. He saw Anri right next to him, tired up with rope, like he was. He guessed he was in some sort of vehicle. He knew he was going to be in some serious shit.

Not long after, the boot opened, Masaomi glanced up and saw the one and only Maso, with her malicious grin.

"Don't worry too much my boy~, you and your little friend with be the prize for the final battle~"

* * *

**So yes I am now preparing for the final chapters :) which I am quite nervous :( I want this story to have a great ending :) **

**Please R&R :) **


End file.
